In A Heartbeat
by Laura the infamous B
Summary: Completed! Jack finds himself in the sights of a hired killer, and must stay one step ahead if he is to save Xyber 9. Updated!
1. Default Chapter

** In A Heartbeat**   
**Chapt. 1**   
By Laura Boeff   
(a/n I apologize in advance if this story goes out of cannon. Given that I missed a few of the later episodes, it can't be help, but please feel free to tell me if any such boo-boos pop up)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


How amusing.   
Her thoughts drifted as the sun eased over the quiet square below. People moved about   
the vendors stalls, looking; talking; buying; selling, utterly unnoticing of her. Her in her quiet post   
on the town's highest building. The warning tower where an ancient bell hung.   
Warning?   
No warning would be given. Her job would be done and her reward collected and she,   
the greatest sniper in Terran, could return to her quiet home in the mountains. She let her   
thoughts drift to her still home on the jagged peaks of mount Tserak. Nothing there but the cold   
air and high flying birds that called the peaks home. Stillness and peace, very much peace.   
She looked down. Not like here. Here was noise and people and betrayal and pain. That   
was why she did not reside here. Would not reside here.   
The soft shift in the hazy distance caught her eyes and she immediatly lifted her   
binoculars up to scan the horizon, instincts on alert and musing thoughts forgotten.   
Yes. A half-track as explained was rolling toward the town's far west edge. Undoubtedly   
the owners would leave it at the cities border and do their business on foot.   
Well, well and well. She was patient. Patient as the wind and the sand and the sun. She   
would wait.   
Then she would kill. 

**** 

"Ah, Nefal. Town of merchants and thieves," Mick said happily, clapping his hands   
together as he hopped off the half-track. "My kind of place!"   
"Supplies, Mick," Willy warned as he and Jack joined him.   
Mick huffed and glared up at his large friend. "Where's you sense of adventure?" he   
demanded.   
Willy's face never changed. "I'm your friend, ain't I? That's adventure enough."   
"Humpf," Mick snorted and glared at Jack who was trying to suppress his smile and   
failing.   
"Humpf," he stated again for good measure and started toward the town with Willy and   
Jack in tow.   
"It seems an active place," Xyber 9 commented from his place across Jack's back, his   
dome rotating curiously to study the town.   
Jack nodded absently. "Nefal lies dead in the middle of two major trade routes," he   
explained. "Not many people actually live here, but trading caravans come and go constantly."   
"We'll find the supplies we need here," Willy interjected confidently.   
Jack sighed, shoving a rogue lock of hair out his face. "If we have enough money."   
Mick grinned. "That's my department gentleman," he boasted cheerfully as they turned   
the corner that led up the main market street. "You must have faith."   
Jack knew better and kept his mouth shut and Willy looked liked Willy always did: no   
emotion at all.   
"Hum, intriguing," Xyber muttered and Jack noticed the computer was looking toward a   
mechanic's stall.   
"What is it?" he asked, stopping as Willy and Mick continued. Nefal was a busy town, but   
not large, and he knew he would be able to find them later. All he'd probably have to do was   
listen for Mick's loud mouth.   
"Those are hydraulic feed line controls. They would be most useful in our renovation of   
the C.L.O.D.," Xyber pointed out as Jack paused above an indiscriminate pile of parts.   
"Yeah, if we had the money," Jack chuckled, holding one part up for inspection, letting   
Xyber get a better look.   
"Yes, type 60-s. Old, but in fair shape," Xyber assessed expertly.   
"Fair? Fair?!" the merchant argued, appearing like a jack-in-the-box from behind the   
counter. "My stuff's the best. Only the best!"   
Xyber canted his dome at the man curiously. "When did the best include carbon build-up   
along the main feed lines?" he asked with deceptive innocence.   
Jack groaned and put the part back as the merchant stammered, flustered.   
"We'll think about it," he offered, getting clear and looking over his shoulder at the   
computer. "That wasn't very nice." The reprimand was somewhat lacking for the chuckle he   
couldn't quite suppress.   
Xyber's dome bounced in the machine's way of a shrug. "Neither were that man's prices.   
The 60-s was never that costly when it was brand new," he returned and Jack laughed, shaking his head. 

**** 

No doubt, that was him. Not only was the description perfect, but how could one not   
notice a real live Xyber? It was insanity to carry the thing so about ones back in public. But, that   
was the boy's foolishness.   
She raised her gun, the scoop bringing the youth below into surreal clarity, the floating   
cross-hairs steadying across his back, over his heart. Her orders had been very clear: no harm   
was to come to the Xyber unit, which ruled out a head shot given the computer's position on the   
boy's back.   
The cross-hairs jumped, then steadied as her finger slipped into the guard and over the   
pressure sensitive trigger. A small exhale and she became rock steady, finger tightening... 

**** 

"Jack," Xyber said softly in his drawn out way of warning. All of Jack's senses went on   
alert as he swung to where the computer was looking.   
"Uh-oh."   
He was already moving, pushing through the crowd and searching frantically for Willy   
and Mick. On the horizon were Renard's troops, rumbling down on the trading town. 

**** 

She snarled as her target flinched from view, something definitely startling him. The   
curse was smothered as she grabbed her binoculars, focusing in tight on the boy as he pushed   
frantically through the crowd.   
Damn, damn and damn! What had spooked the boy? She wanted to be home and alone   
by the gods! She swept the binoculars to and fro and finally locked on the patrol tanks rolling into   
town, barring Renard's banners.   
The curse she spat was vehement. If Renard's fools spooked her prey, it might be weeks   
till she managed to track him down again. They would pay dearly if she was forced to stay here   
another day. 

**** 

"Where are they?" Jack snarled, stopping and stepping up on his tip-toes to look around.   
"Due east, thirty feet," Xyber reported dutifully, and Jack caught sight of Willy's towering   
form.   
"Hey guys!" he yelled, running the whole way.   
Willy turned and peeked at him from under the brim of his hat.   
"Trouble. Renards troops are heading this way," Jack informed him breathlessly once   
he'd caught up.   
"Two half-tracks and six assault bikes to be exact," Xyber added.   
Willy frowned and looked off into the distance. "I'll get Mick," he rumbled.   
Jack nodded. "Okay. I'll get the half-track running." He turned and saw a handy   
side-street and took it, hoping to avoid detection. 

**** 

Thank the gods!   
She was already moving, throwing herself to the tower's far west side, hastily bringing   
the rifle to her shoulder. He was using the side-streets, they offered the perfect killing field.   
The sun glinted off her scope and she adjusted slightly, bringing the boy's back into   
focus. Due to the odd angle she was forced high, but still, the shot would be lethal. 

**** 

Jack skidded to a stop and peeked around the corner to scan the small alley that led to   
the main street. The sight of the half-track tank only confirmed what he felt as the earth trembled   
under its mighty treads.   
"Man, this is getting redundant," he muttered and Xyber opened up to peer with him.   
"Were we not discussing how boring your life was just the other evening?" Xyber asked,   
amused.   
Jack groaned and rolled his eyes.   
"You and your memory," he muttered.   
Xyber seemed pleased with the utterance. 

**** 

Her finger slid over the trigger and she let out her breath slowly, bringing her body to a   
perfect stillness, ignoring the sun at the edge of her vision. Only the high center of the boy's gray   
jacketed back filled her universe.   
Slowly, the finger pulled back... 

**** 

"Come on," Jack said, not sure why he said such things when generally Xyber rode on   
his back.   
Suddenly, Xyber spun about and he heard a high, scanning pitch. Less then a second   
later, Xyber's voice shouted shrilly in his ear.   
"Jack, get down!"   
"What?" Jack gasped, half turning and starting into a fighting crouch as Ikira had taught   
when the world seemed to explode around him. 

**** 

"No!"   
She almost howled in absolute fury at her failure. Not only had the cursed Xyber noticed   
her, but the boy's movement had thrown the shot. This was not acceptable. Not at all!   
She stood up and brought the boy back into the scopes deadly gaze. The youth was   
prone on the ground. Perhaps her first shot had not been as badly placed as she'd originally   
thought, but it had not been perfect. Time to remedy that.   
The scope steadied and with practiced ease her breathing slowed as her finger caressed   
the trigger once again.   
Then some damn fool rung the bell.   
The gun hit the bell towers stone floor as she clamped her hands over her ears, trying in   
vain to escape the horrid noise. A noise that swallowed her scream of rage. 

**** 

"Well, where is he?" Mick muttered in annoyance that almost covered the hint of concern   
in his voice.   
Willy stared out from their own hastily hidden half-track to the city that was starting to fill   
with Renard's troops.   
"He's in trouble," Willy said softly, already heading back.   
Mick threw up his arms and huffed, "When isn't he in trouble?" as Willy walked away.   
Mick watched his partner's retreating back and rolled his eyes. "Hey, wait for me." 

**** 

His head rung. A painful cadence that started along his right temple and wrapped around   
his whole skull. He groaned, trying to lever himself up as the world swayed drunkenly around   
him.   
"Xyber?" he rasped thickly as his balance shifted and he slid into the ground. A wave of   
nausea ripped through him as he sought to hear beyond the buzzing burr that filled his ears.   
Vaguely, past his own pain and sickness, Jack noticed the ground still trembled. That   
was a bad thing. He was sure it was a bad thing. He had to get away from the bad thing.   
With a gasp he lurched up, staggering forward, clasping his head between his hands and   
praying it wouldn't explode. It took all his will to stay upright, to see the fuzzy world around him   
as he stumbled down the street.   
Bad thing. Had to get away from the bad thing.   
Stumbling against a wall, Jack looked up as a dark, fuzzy form stepped into his vision.   
He tried to make sense of it, but his head just hurt to damn much.   
"Xyber?" he called uncertainly, then pitch forward, vaguely wondering if the ground would   
hurt when he hit it. 

**** 

Willy had expected many things, but having Jack pitch forward into his arms as he   
rounded the corner was not one of them.   
"Hey, what's wrong?" Mick asked, skittering to halt beside him as Willy examined the boy   
carefully. He found no blood, or obvious wounds for that matter, only a large darkening bruise   
across the right side of Jack's temple and face.   
"Oh man," Mick whispered, hand going out and touching Xyber 9's dome. His fingers   
traced over a large indent in the upper lid. "It's been shot. You think it still works?"   
Willy stood up, hefting Jack's weight easily. The young man rolled limply against him,   
muttering deliriously.   
"If not, we'll make it work," Willy rumbled determinedly, heading back to the half-track   
post haste.   
Mick groaned, running to catch up. "Oh man, I just know it's going to be a long night." 

**** 


	2. Chapt 2

**In A Heartbeat**   
**Chapt. 2**   
By Laura Boeff   


"There has been some swelling in the brain, we're monitoring it. If it worsens, we will   
have to relieve the pressure," a soft, distant voice spoke, the words lost in a haze.   
"Do your best," another voice returned, and it was as meaningless as the first. There   
were more noises: beeping and more beeping and feet running.   
"Report."   
Yeah, whatever.   
"We have not been able to get the Xyber unit running, my Queen."   
Xyber. That registered and he latched onto it, trying to give the word shape and   
meaning.   
"Do whatever it takes, but get that machine working," the voice returned and the words   
lodged further in his brain.   
Xyber.   
Pain, noise... warning.   
Friend.   
"Xyber!" The word tore like a clawed rasp from his throat as Jack lunged forward, eyes   
wide and feverish. He felt hands suddenly on him, forcing him down, holding him back.   
Xyber? Where was Xyber? He couldn't feel the computer on his back as he blinked   
frantically against the bright, dancing points of light fouling his vision.   
"Jack. Jack, hold still. Everything's okay," a woman's voice called as he fought the   
hands. A gunshot, then pain. Bad thing; had to get away from the bad thing.   
"Xyber?" he called again, desperately fighting the hands even while his head pounded   
with it's own rhythm and his vision narrowed, blinking out in a haze of red tinted darkness.   
"Xyber's safe, Jack. You're both safe on the Independence," the woman's voice   
answered again as the hands forced him back down, his small reserve of strength gone. He   
fought the darkening of his vision and tried to look at the bluish splotch beside him.   
"Tatania?" he tried uncertainly. He didn't think he knew anyone who could make a bluish   
blob but Tatania.   
"Yes, Jack. Now hold still, you've got a sever concussion," Queen Tatania said softly, the   
blue blob bobbing and become a slightly more coherent shape.   
"Gunshot. There was a gunshot," he got out, trying to work past the throbbing pain to   
remember. "Hurts," he muttered to himself and felt a hand gently brush his forehead.   
"It'll get better, Jack, but you must rest," Tatania assured.   
Jack would have nodded in agreement but he was afraid his head would roll off, given   
the way it felt.   
"Xyber? Where's Xyber? Is he okay?" he managed, the darkness encroaching on his   
vision again. Jack fought it vainly but the darkness was wining.   
"Xyber's safe in the lab. Now rest, Jack," Tatania answered and Jack let out a sigh,   
accepting the darkness and the relief it would bring.   
"Safe," he muttered, pleased, eyes sliding shut. He could sleep now... they were safe. 

Tatania stepped away from the medical pallet as the heart monitored slowed, then   
steadied. She watched the young man with a frown, then turned to her right-hand man.   
"I want that unit repaired and running, understood?" she said simply. Her aide said   
nothing more and nodded curtly, leaving to find how this task could be accomplished.   
Tatania reached out and patted a pale, still hand.   
"We'll heal you both, Jack, I promise," she said softly, then turned to tend to the other   
thousand details demanding her attention. 

**** 

Ikira watched as the Queen's aide entered, the thin man heading straight for the gaggle   
of technicians huddled around the small work bench. On the bench was Xyber 9, lifeless as the   
metal it was built of, refusing any access command or attempt to bring the computer out of it's   
protective shell.   
There were quick, soft words traded as Ikira kept his quiet vigil. He would have preferred   
to be at Jack's bedside, but the doctors had been very adamant in their refusal of guests, so Ikira   
guarded Xyber. While there was nothing to guard against at the moment, Ikira knew Jack would   
feel better knowing someone was watching over the computer. Perhaps in this way he could help   
ease the guilt of not being there when Jack most needed him.   
A small snarl snuck past Ikira's thin lips at the thought of what had happened. A single   
gunshot. It was all that had taken to wreck such havoc. He felt the tightening of his hands into   
fists and willed them to relaxed. Things could have been much worse. He refused to think what   
would have happened if the shot had missed Xyber and struck Jack.   
As the aide went to leave, Ikira slipped silently forward, catching the man's arm.   
Surprised, the aide turned with a slight frown.   
"Have you heard any word on Jack?" he asked politely.   
The man relaxed slightly, nodding. "Yes. He woke briefly. Queen Tatania spoke with him   
but he was not conscious long," the gentleman informed him, and a small breath of relief past   
Ikira's lips.   
"Thank you," he said to the already departing aide. The boy had finally woken.   
Boy.   
He smiled at the memory of how that one word could bridle the young man's anger like   
nothing else. Not an admirable trait, but one he would welcome if it meant Jack being sound and   
whole again. If now, only Xyber 9 would rejoin the world of the living.   
Ikira pushed effortlessly past the technicians who did not argue his presence. They were   
not suicidal. The weapons master touched the silver shaft, as if politely trying to get someone's   
attention.   
"Jack has woken, Xyber. He is recovering," he told the still computer, not certain why he   
did, but suspecting that if any part of the machine was functional that it would want to know. "He   
will want you to recover as well." That added, he slipped back to his place in the corner,   
brooding. If the computer had heard there was no sign, but Ikira refused to give up hope yet. The   
Xyber was more than just a machine, it was sentient life and Jack's friend; perhaps best friend.   
Someone was going to pay for this, he swore it softly to himself. He, Lord Ikira, would   
see retribution done for this attack on his student and his friend. His eyes flickered to Xyber.   
Friends. 

**** 

She knelt before her employer, her gun offered humbly to his black clad feet.   
"I have failed you. My life is forfeit as per our agreement," she said with calm pride. Her   
word was all that mattered, all she was. There was a moments silence, then a soft growl. A   
predatory growl. Territorial. Feral.   
"What happened?" Lord Machestro demanded softly, words rolling through the   
cavernous room even though his voice had never been raised.   
"The Xyber unit gave me away as I took my shot. I do not believe the boy was struck,   
even though he did collapse. When they stopped ringing that infernal warning bell the boy and   
the Xyber was gone. I found no trace of blood-- so, much to my shame, I must report I failed in   
removing my target."   
A moments silence dragged, then a soft breath.   
"Was the Xyber unit left unharmed?"   
"No. I could find no corresponding bullet hole in the surrounding area, so if my shot did   
not hit the boy it hit the Xyber unit," she reported. Oh how she had raved. No blood to confirm a   
hit. No hole to confirm a miss. Bad enough to fail to remove her target, worse yet to cause   
collateral damage on top of the initial failure.   
The arcing pain was not unexpected and she accepted as she felt her body flung   
backward in the coils of green electricity. The first bolt was followed by a second, then a third, all   
of which she accepted willingly for her failure.   
Vaguely, she was aware of someone lifting her up and dragging her forward when the   
tumult stopped. What did it matter? Soon she would be dead and find peace in the silence.   
"You will complete your contract. You will kill the boy," Machestro's sinister hiss filled her   
ears. She blinked against the dull pain of her tortured body, looking up confused.   
"I am too live?" she queried uncertainly.   
Machestro leaned down and grabbed her shirt front, hauling her easily upright. Cold,   
yellow viper eyes bore into her, like ice driving straight to her heart.   
"He will die, and you will kill him. Understood?"   
She nodded. It was all she could manage and he dumped her disdainfully to the floor.   
She lay there in a ragged heap, breathing shallow. She lived. Damn the gods and demons of this   
world, she lived. With a single intake she managed to rise to her feet. She lived and still had a   
job to do. It was what she was, who she was, all she was.   
"Yes, my lord," she coughed, gathered up her gun and staggered out of the throne room. 

**** 

"Get that _creature_ out of here," the nurse wailed as the little bull-pig scampered   
unhappily around the room, bleating his plaintiff honk. Anakonda interrupted the angry nurse's   
pursuit.   
"He is friend. He sees Jack," Anakonda stated firmly, utterly baffled by this healers   
distaste of the little creature. Honk was a good little creature, very faithful to Jack. Healing required   
the presence of such good spirits.   
"Look, for the final time the doctor said no visitors," the nurse declared angrily, trying in   
vain to get past Anakonda.   
"Honk?"   
Anakonda turned to see the bull-pig stretching as far as his stout little legs would go and   
snuffling Jack's hands. Jack's pale blue eyes were blinking confused at the pig.   
The nurse made a rude noise and went to grab the little boar, only to find herself   
sprawled unceremoniously on the ground.   
"Sorry," Anakonda offered without any recriminations. "Big feet. Get in way."   
The nurse fumed at her but she was already at Jack's bedside as he weakly scratched   
the bull-pig's ears. Honk honked happily and pressed his wet nose against Jack's hand.   
"How are you feeling, Jack?" Anakonda asked softly and he turned toward her, blinking   
fuzzily.   
"Hey, you're all blurry," he said with a note of surprise.   
"Is improvement?" Anakonda asked straight-faced, and Jack actually smiled.   
"Improvement. Better then colored blobs.   
"But how can I run a medical suite..." The doctors wail cut in on their conversation and   
Anakonda turned to see the doctor, accompanied by the nurse, complaining to the approaching   
Queen Tatania.   
"If it takes a pig to make him heal quicker, then a pig he'll have, good doctor," the Queen   
said dryly, already dismissing the man from her attention as she approached the bed.   
"Not good to be alone when ill," Anakonda offered as an excuse for her ignoring the   
ships rules.   
The Queen smiled, amused. "Perhaps, but does it promote the rest that is needed?" she   
asked and Anakonda blushed not having thought of it that way.   
"I'm sorry I disturbed you rest, Jack," she offered. "I meant no harm." 

Jack blinked, having about dozed off during the whole exchange.   
"'skay. I like company," he said thickly, then blinked at the Queen. "Sorry to be trouble."   
Tatania laughed. "Trouble is all you've been, Jack-- but it's the kind of trouble I like." She   
lifted the bull-pig up and Honk happily licked Jack's cheek, settling in on his pillow. "How are   
feeling?"   
"Awful. What happened?" he asked. At least the pain was far more bearable then he last   
remembered, and the buzzing gone from his ears.   
"Wish I knew," Tatania confessed. "Willy found you in the back streets of Nefal. You said   
something about a gunshot.." she prompted.   
Jack's eyes slid shut as he tried to muddle through the jumbled memories.   
"Gunshot. Yeah, Xyber warned me and I think I turned..." It was a blur. A bright moment   
of sound and pain then darkness. He shuddered at the memory and felt a hand touch his   
shoulder, drawing him from the unpleasant event. He smiled gratefully at Anakonda, glad she   
was here at least.   
"Well, whatever happened, it ended up with you receiving a massive concussion, along   
with a pretty spectacular bruise. The doctors assure me though that you're going to be fine.   
Whether it is your welfare they seek, or peace and quiet from the harassment of your friends I'm   
not sure, nor do I care as long as the result is the same," Tatania chuckled.   
"That bad, eh?" Jack said wryly, and Anakonda smiled at the statement, Honk letting loose   
a happy bleat.   
"But you still need rest, if your guard pig will stay out of trouble?" Tatania eyed the little   
creature and Honk honked at her as if in reply and curled up at Jack's side. Jack patted his head,   
then frowned.   
"Where's Xyber?" he asked, knowing for some reason he had to make sure the computer   
was okay. An unreadable looked crossed Tatania's face then was replaced by her usual pleasant   
smile.   
"Lord Ikira is watching over it in the lab. Don't worry, Jack, worry only about getting   
better," she assured him with a pat on the shoulder. "Now rest." It was an order, even if it was   
disguised as a request.   
"Yes rest. Things too boring here without you," Anakonda added with a smirk, allowing   
herself to be guided to the door by the Queen.   
"Night," he offered, letting his eyes drop shut, but he let sleep elude him. Something was   
wrong. Something involving Xyber. Jack wasn't sure what, but he trusted his instincts. They'd   
been right about Xyber, about Ikira, about who to trust and who to fight, and now his instincts told   
him Xyber was in trouble.   
"Honk?"   
The little bull-pig watched as Jack slipped from his bed, legs unsteady as he balanced   
against the pallet.   
"Honk!" Honk stated his disapproval unequivocally, watching as Jack stumbled to a small   
chest at the foot of the bed and found what he expected: his clothes. He pulled out his black shirt   
and socks, managing to get the articles on without falling over.   
"Quiet, Honk. I'm just going to check on Xyber," Jack said softly, closing his eyes against   
the stomach flopping nausea. The pain was increasing in his head now that he was upright, but   
he had to know. He shrugged on his gray vest and opted to leave his boots. Standing upright was   
hard enough without struggling to put the armored footwear on.   
"Come on," he whispered, scanning the room. Off in the corner was a small office where   
the sound of someone typing was heard, but otherwise the place was empty. Concentrating on   
walking straight Jack made his way to door, resting against the frame as Honk hopped down and   
followed, frowning unhappily at him.   
"Just a quick check on Xyber," he promised and hit the release. 

**** 

"Any change?" Willy asked in his ever soft voice to Ikira, who was lounging against the   
wall in a well-worn chair. The techs had retreated for the night leaving the Xyber unit to rest in   
peace on the work bench, and Ikira to guard it.   
"No. The machine has yet to work," Ikira answered just as softly. Anakonda had stopped   
by, reporting Jack had woken again, and was much better then the last time, and Ikira felt some   
of the weight of worry lift from him, but not all.   
"Can we help?" Willy wondered, thoughtfully rubbing his chin.   
Ikira sighed. "They cannot even say what damage was done, let alone how to repair it.   
The Xyber is an ancient machine, I doubt Queen Tatania's men are capable of such a feat," he   
muttered without insult. The Xyber was simply a technology no one in this age could understand.   
The door slid open and Ikira looked up, somewhat surprised to see Honk trot in. The   
bull-pig stopped, then looked back at the open door to Jack.   
"Jack?" Ikira gasped, leaping to his feet so fast his chair crashed to the floor. Jack hung   
against the door frame, looking pale and sick, and blinking fuzzily at him.   
"Ikira," he said hopefully. "Sorry, everything's still a little fuzzy."   
"What are you doing here?" Ikira demanded angrily. How dare the boy be gallivanting   
around in his condition! "Come on." He grabbed an arm, or thought he did so. Jack had   
side-stepped him, stumbling into the room, frowning. Even injured his agility was still unmatched. 

"I came to check on Xyber," Jack got out in a rush, swaying unsteadily. Willy was there   
suddenly, offering a supportive arm to lean on. Jack took his help willingly, finding it amusing   
that it was easier to face an angry Ikira when he was all blurry.   
"I just had to check on him, then I can sleep," he went on. Ikira glared silently and Willy   
didn't move. Jack looked from one friend to the other. While his vision was still shot, he knew   
something was wrong.   
"What?" he asked, low and demanding.   
Ikira sighed and took his arm, guiding him not to the door, but the workbench.   
"Xyber was damaged in the attack against you," he said softly as Jack leaned against the   
table, hand unerringly going to the haft.   
"Xyber?" Jack called, the silver computer a dull pewter blur to him.   
"It will not respond to anyone. The Queen's men are trying to find the problem."   
Jack felt ill, not from his pounding head but by the computer's absolute lack of response.   
He ran a hand over the dome, across the top ridge and to the large indent in the side.   
"He was shot," Jack said distantly, Ikira leaning closer to catch his soft words. "He was shot and   
slammed into me, that's why my head hurts," he went on, the pieces falling into place. Xyber   
had been shot because of him, because someone was trying to kill him. The strength fled his   
limbs and Ikira just caught him, guiding him to the floor as he clutched the computer to his chest.   
Sure, he teased the machine mercilessly, just as Xyber complained endlessly about him. It was   
the unspoken core of their friendship. A pack of mutual annoyance that never really hid their real   
affection for each other.   
"Jack, you have to get back to bed," Ikira urged.   
Willy joined him. "He's right, Jack. Let us take care of Xyber"   
Jack shook his head vehemently. "No," he muttered softly. "No." Jack held the computer   
in front of him, forcing his eyes to focus on the ancient machine.   
"Xyber, if you can hear me, let me know what I need to do to fix you," he pleaded softly.   
"I'm sorry you got hurt because of me. Please. Let me help." Xyber had to hear. Had to! He had   
managed everything to this point only because of the computer's guidance and unwavering   
loyalty. Jack could not imagine going on without Xyber to harp, nag and worry for him.   
"Jack.." Ikira sighed, then turned to Willy. "Help me take him back."   
Willy nodded and bent down to lift Jack up.   
"Xyber, please..." Jack begged softly, touching the damaged dome gently. He felt his   
friends lifting him up but his concentration was only on the silver computer...   
...and the soft vibration.   
"That's it, Xyber... wake up," Jack urged supportively.   
Willy looked startled to Ikira at Jack's statement and the two paused, sitting Jack on the   
work bench.   
"Tell us what you need," Jack urged.   
Ikira sighed sadly at his desperate tone. "Jack... Xyber is not functioning..." Then he   
blinked. "What the?"   
A thin tendril of violet light danced over the metallic surface. Ikira and Willy stepped   
back uncertainly, but Jack only smiled. It was like the first time. The first time Xyber woke up.   
"Come on, Xyber, you can do it," Jack cheered softly, smiling as another tendril danced   
over his hand and the silver face. There were several other rogue sparks, then an unhealthy whir   
as the dome cracked open. 

"By the code.." Ikira whispered. Once again Jack had succeeded where others had   
failed. Again, his faith had brought change.   
"J'ke.. need... repair," Xyber rasped, voice warbling badly. Jack leaned forward, not   
wanting to miss anything important.   
"What do ya need, Xyber? Tell me and I'll get it for you," he promised.   
The single lens flashed briefly.   
"Home.... repair... home," Xyber coughed. "Sorry.." The word died as the sphere slid shut   
again with a click.   
Jack ran a hand over Xyber's dome gently. "No, Xyber, I'm sorry you got shot. Don't   
worry, I promise to get you repaired," he said with his firmest resolve. Ikira knew that tone and   
interceded.   
"Jack, you are in no condition," he insisted. Jack's head snapped up, blond hair flying   
away from blue eyes suddenly gone cold. They met Ikira's with unwavering conviction.   
"I am going to help Xyber." Every word was sharp and calm and Ikira wasn't sure   
whether to be insulted by the boy's insolence, or proud of his resolve. Willy interjected before he   
spoke hastily.   
"Jack, do you even know what Xyber meant by home?" Willy asked.   
Jack slung Xyber across his back thoughtfully, then he nodded slowly.   
"Yeah, I know where home is. Where Xyber's home is," he said softly, remembering his   
less than thrilling drop down that damnably long shaft into Xyber's holding chamber. "And that's   
where I'm going!" He lunged forward for emphasis, catching himself on the door frame, Honk   
honking worriedly at him. Jack turned at looked at his friends. "You can come if you want," he   
offered somewhat flippantly.   
"Three days after being shot and already you are causing me trouble, Jack," Queen   
Tatania's voice rippled into the room, sounding both amused and annoyed at the same time. "My   
ships doctor is ready to break the Hippocratic oath because of you."   
Jack didn't let go the door frame for fear of falling over as he turned to stare defiantly at   
the Queen he was allied to.   
"I can fix, Xyber," he said simply.   
Tatania arched an eyebrow and threw Ikira a curious look. Ikira crossed his arms over   
his chest neutrally and Willy, as always, was unreadable.   
"In your condition?" she stated, the eyebrow not relenting. "Jack, if Xyber can be fixed   
tell my technicians how and they will do it."   
Jack shook his head, regretting the jester as the world swirled around him.   
"No, no, they can't fix him," he stated vehemently. "I've got to take Xyber home. That's   
what he asked for."   
"What?" Tatania gasped. "It was active?!"   
Willy and Ikira nodded.   
"He said he has to go home, and I'm the only one who knows where that is," Jack   
argued.   
"Not the only one."   
Anakonda slipped past the Queen and sidled up against Jack.   
"Huh?" he muttered, looking at her. How did she know?   
"I was there. I watched," she explained.   
He frowned, then brightened. "You. You were the one following me," he blurted and   
Anakonda nodded with a smile.   
"No matter, Jack, I refuse to let you go. If Anakonda knows where this place is then she   
can take the Xyber," Tatania stated.   
Jack sighed but resisted the negative head shake.   
"I thank you, Queen Tatania, for all your help, but I'm not one of your subjects. We're   
allies remember? I know you're trying to help, but Xyber got hurt because of me, I've got to help   
fix him," he said, throwing his heart and soul into the words.   
"He will not be alone, Queen Tatania," Ikira interjected.   
Jack threw him a quick smile of appreciation, even though the weapons master only   
returned it with a glare.   
"He's too stubborn to stay anyway," Willy added with a bit more amusement. "Better we   
all help him out, or Jack'll just find a way to do it on his own."   
At that, the Queen just let out a frustrated sigh of defeat. 

****   
  



	3. Chapt 3

**In A Heartbeat**   
**Chapt. 3**   
By Laura Boeff   
  


She trudged out into the light, the earth grinding close behind her taking with it the fetid   
darkness and the whine of the tunnel rats.   
Good.   
Bad that her life had not been taken, but good to have another chance. Redemption   
would not save her from the stipulations of her contract, but she would die well satisfied.   
Or so she thought that was what she should feel. Yet.. the sensation was hollow in her.   
Her skiff was as she had left it and she mounted it with an unconscious pat to it's ebony   
hide. It and she were the only 'we' in her life. With a snap the engine engaged, the turbines   
revolving with their soft burr, turning the grass beneath them.   
It was one of her few pleasures, her and her craft. She indulged in the feel as they rose   
into the evening air. Soon her life would be forfeit, for she knew the heart of Machestro and it   
contained no mercy and she would miss this pleasure. All the reason to savor it more.   
But her work was not forgotten. Even as she thrilled at the skiff's powerful charge   
forward she was already calculating the coin her informant would undoubtedly try to rob her of   
for information on Queen Tatania's movement. It was not the most surefire way to find the boy,   
but the Queen's path and his had crossed often enough to make Tatania a lead worth tracking.   
Little Ferral, her informant, would surely try to suck her last coin from her, she was sure.   
Perhaps she would allow herself the pleasure of removing him from existence, being she would   
be removed as well.   
She smiled at the thought.   
Yes. Yes. A worthy thought indeed. 

**** 

Queen Tatania watch the rag-tag group on the ground below dwindling away as her ship,   
the Independence, sailed off on it's necessary patrol, which would allow them to stop at the   
valley to deliver Bapu and Honk who were still in her care. She mulled once more over her   
decision to let Jack and his friends go it alone. The Xyber was more than worth it's weight in gold   
and she felt ill at ease letting it go so lightly defended in it's damaged shape.   
"Trouble, my Queen?" her aide asked softly.   
It was a polite inquiry, but Tatania remained silent.   
True, Jack and his people were allies, not subjects to her, but they were friends as well   
and it always made her ill to leave friends in such an uncertain situation.   
"Trouble is that boys middle name," she answered her aide at last, and turned from the   
view port without another look back, though she gifted them with a last whisper. "Take care   
friends. Take care." 

**** 

"Okay, okay already. We've gotten everything together, so is anyone going to kindly tell   
me where exactly we're going?" Mick huffed from his typical position on top of the half-track.   
He stared haughtily down below where Anakonda sat uncharacteristically astride Scout with   
Jack and Xyber ridding behind Ikira on his skimmer.   
Anakonda looked up with a wicked smile. "The Darklands," she answered with almost   
evil glee.   
Mick sputtered and leaned out so far he nearly tumbled from his roost.   
"The Darklands? THE DARKLANDS!? You mean that hunk of junk's home is in the   
Darklands? Are you insane?!" he choked out.   
"Apparently, since we trust you," Ikira returned dryly.   
Mick shook his head madly. "Your nuts, all of you. No one survives the Darklands. Jack,   
there has to be another way," the mercenary pleaded.   
Jack glared up at him. "Then stay here if you want," he snapped. He still felt like hell and   
Mick's temper tantrum wasn't helping his already aching head.   
"It'd be the right idea. If you think I... Arghhh!" Mick disappeared suddenly from his   
lookout into the top hatch and a dull thump was heard inside the tank. Willy popped up in Mick   
stead and gave them a half smile.   
"Ready to move out," he reported evenly, before closing the hatch as the tanks engine   
fired up.   
"Gotta love that big guy sometimes," Jack chuckled and he felt a laugh go through Ikira   
as the skimmer rose into the air with Scout. 

**** 

She traced her finger through the coarsely turned dirt. Half-track marks: freshly made   
and moving fast. The evening was approaching swiftly, but it mattered not to her-- the prey was   
afoot. Ferral had been good to his word on the Queen's movements. The tracks had surprised   
her though. It meant the boy and his band were on the move. The swirling patterns in the loose   
soil had attested to at least two air vehicles accompanying the half-track. A normal pattern for   
the little band.   
But where were they going? Little lay north. Past the wasteland was the small band of   
grassy plains that hedged the Darklands. What by the gods would they want there?   
She let out a gusting sigh. That was their business, not hers. Hers was finding them and   
killing him. With a strange melancholy she went back to her bike. So long had she been tracking   
the elusive boy that she'd grown to understand the small group quite well. Always together,   
always moving as a group, rarely alone.   
What must that be like? To be part of a whole. To be part of more than just yourself.   
She slung a leg over her skiff, pulling the well worn night-goggles over her face.   
To not be alone.   
She could remember being not alone. Being part of whole and the whole being part of   
her.   
The skiff fired up and she let her brooding thoughts slip into the wind. She had a contract   
to fill. 

**** 

"Too dark to fly soon," Anakonda called, bringing Scout alongside Ikira's skiff. "I go   
ahead; find camp."   
Ikira nodded. "Be careful, don't go too far, we can't afford to get separated," he warned,   
somewhat unnecessarily. Anakonda was far wiser and more experience than her age would   
leave one to believe.   
She took his warning with a smile. "I not worried about me." Then she laughed. "How can   
he sleep like that?"   
Ikira knew just who she was referring too. Somewhere along the trip the weapons master   
had felt the weight of Jack slump against his back, the boys gentle snoring barely audible above   
the whine of the engine. While it was not the most comfortable thing to have someone leaning   
against him, Ikira had managed not to jostle the boy awake yet.   
"Obviously very well," Ikira sighed in amusement.   
Anakonda laughed again and wheeled Scout away. "Don't get lost," she called,   
accelerating into the coming night. 

"Huhhnn?" Jack muttered, blinking against the haze of sleep. "Oh, Ikira, I'm sorry," he   
muttered in shock leaning back. "I didn't mean to make you a pillow."   
"I have suffered worst humiliations," Ikira assured with a chuckle. "Anakonda has gone   
ahead to find us a camp."   
"Where are we?"   
"Near the plains. We'll be in the Darklands buy tomorrow's mid-sun," Ikira explained,   
catching sight of a small marking flare in the distance. Anakonda had found a suitable camp.   
"We've got to hurry, Ikira," Jack said softly, hand reaching down to rest on Xyber's haft.   
"I know, Jack, but we can't fly at night. By the code, I swear I will get Xyber home by   
tomorrow's end," Ikira promised solemnly.   
Jack touched his teachers shoulder. "Thank you, Ikira. For everything." Then a sigh   
tinted with slight anger. "I can't even go to town without finding trouble."   
Ikira covered Jack's hand with his own. "This was not your doing, Jack. It was not a fight   
you invited and it was a cowardly action. I will find who did this to you and Xyber, once we are   
done here," he said softly. Jack shivered at the cold tone in his friend's voice. Ikira was a two   
edge sword in himself. One half a warm man with a grand sense of humor, the other half a cold   
storm of fury waiting to break over the land.   
"No, Ikira. I don't want you looking for trouble. If we run across this person then yes, but I   
don't want revenge. It won't change anything," he said softly. No, revenge wouldn't improve   
things and had all the possibility to make matters worse.   
Ikira sighed, but nodded. "Very well," he muttered. "If you do not wish revenge then I am   
bound by the code to respect your request. But if this person comes near us..."   
The unspoken threat drift and Jack laughed softly.   
"It'd be the worst mistake they'd ever make," he finished for Ikira as they started their   
descent. 

**** 

"You and I have to have a little talk," Mick grumbled as he debarked the half-track, still   
nursing the new bump on the back of his head.   
"Uh huh." Willy nodded, not in the least perturbed as he dropped open the half-tracks   
cargo hold.   
"I mean it, Willy!" Mick snarled, kicking the cargo hold shut angrily.   
Willy sighed and looked down on his red headed companion expectantly.   
"This is a bad idea, Willy. The Darklands didn't get their name for poetic reasons," Mick   
hissed, crossing his arms across his chest. "I like Jack and his crabby computer and all. Really.   
But this is not a good idea. And another thing, would please stop knocking me out? I am really   
getting tired of waking up with a headache!"   
Willy was silent as Mick glared up at him. He finally rested a hand one the smaller man's   
shoulder, Mick not so much as flinching as the big hand came down gently.   
"I'm sorry I knocked you, Mick, but this is important," Willy explained, sincerely. Mick   
always did have trouble seeing the whole picture past himself. "Do it for me." 

Mick blinked. Willy never asked for personal favors. Come to think of it, Willy had never   
asked for anything. He looked up to where his old friend looking patiently down at him, face just   
visible beneath the brim of his hat.   
Oh hell.   
Mick groaned and shook his head.   
"Puppy dog eyes! I've been done in buy puppy dog eyes," he wailed, jerking the cargo   
cover open to hide just how much Willy's surprising request had effected him. "I still think this is   
a bad idea." It was his last words as he grabbed a crate.   
"Thanks, Mick," Willy offered as he hefted another crate and the two of them went to the   
fire Jack was tending. 

"You should rest," Ikira said, not for the first time.   
And as always Jack nodded. "Uh huhn." And went back to stocking the fire.   
"Hey, where's snake girl?" Mick asked, dropping his crate.   
Jack blinked not really having noticed that Anakonda was gone. She'd been her just a   
minute ago.   
"I don't know. Ikira?"   
"She wished to investigate the area. I agreed," the weapon's master answered,   
unperturbed. Jack looked worriedly into the night. Obviously Ikira didn't seem so bothered, but   
he didn't like it.   
"Don't worry, Willy's cooking will bring her back," Mick stated proudly. Willy was,   
amongst his many other talents, a marvelous cook.   
"You need any help?" Jack asked, starting to rise when a large black hand landed on his   
head and firmly pinned him to the ground.   
"We're fine," Willy said amicably even as Jack struggled in vain to get up.   
"I'm not crippled," he groused, giving up and sitting in a huff. Willy simply let his   
statement slide and went to work as Jack glared at the fire. He caught sight of Ikira eyeing him   
critically and he sighed a bit, shame faced. He's friends were only looking after him. There was   
no reason to get mad, but he hated feeling so useless. So coddled.   
"Xyber?" The name came suddenly to his lips as he felt a slight shiver across his   
shoulder blades. Hastily, Jack pulled the computer off his back as a blue trace of electricity   
danced over the closed shell.   
"What is it?" Ikira asked worriedly, coming alongside.   
"I don't know. Xyber, what do you need?" Jack asked fearfully as the dome shuddered   
and cracked open.   
"Where?" Xyber asked, voice still garbled and distorted.   
"We're in the plains, outside the Darklands. We'll be at your home tomorrow, Xyber. Do   
you understand?" Jack said fervently as a sickly whir click sounded.   
"Hurry," the computer rasped so softly that Jack nearly missed it.   
"We will, Xyber, I promise," Jack assured. "Shut down and conserve you strength okay?   
I'll get you home."   
Xyber's dome bobbed marginally and slipped back shut with a snap click. Jack looked up   
to his teacher, eyes wide and worried.   
"Ikira..." he started but Ikira shook his head.   
"No, we cannot travel at night." Words firm.   
"But.."   
"No. We will move at first light, I promise you."   
Jack sighed miserably and stretched out on his bedroll with the computer in front of him.   
If Ikira said no, it was not without good reason, but it did not make him any happier. He touched   
the large indent in Xyber's shell.   
"Hang on, Xyber, we're almost there." 

**** 

Her skiff was silent now as she peered ahead into the darkness, night goggles scanning   
the electrically enhanced horizon. A small flare of white/green gave testament to a camp fire.   
Her prey, sure she was of it.   
She scanned the surrounding grasslands. The high stalks would hide her but not her skiff   
and the camp was still far in the distance. A small grunt of uncertainty past threw her lips and   
then a sigh. No matter, long walk or not, an opportunity could not be ignored.   
She set about selecting the items she would need for this nights work. A long night for   
sure. 

**** 

Ikira looked up over the quiet camp with a practiced eye. Jack slept fitfully, close to the   
fire, still holding the Xyber, and Mick and Willy were huddled side by side against their tank. The   
only one missing was Anakonda, once again. She had returned for dinner and had rested briefly   
till the others slept, or seemed to sleep. Ikira had not missed the unconscious tension she   
radiated and kept a half-closed eye on her as she disappeared into the high grass.   
Something worried her, but obviously nothing tangible since she had not given them any   
warning. Ikira drew a sword, inspecting it's flawless edge. He trusted the girls instincts and kept   
the watch. He hoped for the best; but prepared for the worst. 

**** 

She scanned the distant camp. The warrior Ikira was up and watchful, the boy sleeping   
close by. She saw the mercenaries ever near their beloved half-track, but where was the girl?   
She lifted her binoculars, but the wild child was not asleep on the tanks high places.   
That was not good. The girl had potential. She too was a hunter. Yes, potential and   
instinct, a deadly combination. She was a dark spot in the dark grass, but the wind blew in   
ragged patterns which could give her scent away. No, not a good position to be. She pondered   
withdrawing to try again another time. Brought the scope up, just managing to catch the top of   
the boy's blond head in its deadly sights.   
Not a good shot and not a good situation. She sighed, considering her options. They   
were few. Continue onward to get a better shot, or retreat to make the attempt again another   
day.   
Common sense told her to retreat. Experience told her to retreat. Why she went forward   
she could not say? Perhaps a desperate desire to finish this job and her life. Perhaps a desire to   
fail and die in the failure, still finding peace. Perhaps, perhaps...   
She stopped her pondering, concentrating on moving silently through the grass. 

**** 

Anakonda froze as the wind sifted past her. Her nostrils flared, catching the myriad of   
scents that wafted across the fertile grasslands. Again, there was the taint. Where, where, where,   
though was it coming from? The wind was too fickle and the grass to concealing in the night.   
She slipped low and softly through the area, completely in her element in the dark and   
the silence. This was what she'd been born and raised to do and felt the thrill go through her. It   
had been too long since she'd hunted alone; moved alone, in silence.   
But she was not alone. Anakonda was well aware of that. Her stalking was not for her   
own well being, but for that of her friends, and she knew in her heart of hearts that they were not   
alone out here in this dark night.   
The wind shifted and she froze again, breathing deep. Yes, there. The shadow of evil   
that stalked Jack and menaced them all.   
Anakonda went forward, drawing her bone sling. Time to confront the shadow and end   
the hunt. 

**** 

She settled in as close as she dared, the gun coming up to her shoulder of it's own   
accord. Yes, much better, the boy was a clearer target. He still held the damnable Xyber but a   
head shot now would not endanger the computer.   
Good, yes good. She wrapped the gun sling around her arm and snugged the stock tight   
against her shoulder, resting her cheek against the worn wood comb.   
Good. The cross-hairs tightened in on the back of the boy's head, her shot so clear she   
could see the hairs the wind flicked randomly.   
Very good.   
Her finger slid to the trigger... hesitating.   
Why?   
The question erupted in her head and forced her to pause as her eye focused past her   
target to a past she thought long gone.   
What else was there? she argued with herself.   
It did not banish the question as it had done in the past. The question that had grown   
only louder and louder with everyday.   
It took an act of will to bring her focus back and slip her finger in the guard, curling over   
the cold metal.   
"Nooo!"   
The scream tore the night air as the one called Anakonda exploded from the grass,   
leaping high into the air wielding her bone sling like an ax, bringing it singing down on her dusty   
gray form in the grass.   
She gasped, already rolling as the wicked horn tips clawed at the ground where she had   
just been. She abandoned her gun-- it was useless in such close combat. It did not mean she   
was not without other defenses though... 

**** 

Ikira was crouched protectively in front of Jack before Anakonda's scream had died on   
the wind.   
"Willy, Mick," he hissed, both blades drawn. Willy was already moving, Mick a bit more   
sluggish. Behind Ikira, Jack stirred, blinking fuzzily up at him.   
"Ikira?" the boy rasped, trying to get up. Ikira shoved him down hard sending a jarring   
bolt of pain through Jack and eliciting a yelp.   
"Stay down," Ikira stated, allowing no room for argument. "Anakonda has found an   
intruder. I want you to stay low and get to the half-track."   
Jack snarled, bashing off Ikira's restraining hand. "No! I won't hide." It came out a growl.   
"I'm not crippled." But before he could argue more, the weapon's master slammed one sword in   
it's sheath and hauled Jack up with deceptive strength.   
"Hey!" the youth wailed indignantly as Ikira slung him over his shoulder, sprinting to the   
half-track which was already rumbling to life.   
"Damn it, Ikira!" Jack screamed as he was unceremoniously dropped by the lower hatch.   
Ikira didn't listen, pulling the hatch open.   
Jack made another attempt to break free. "Damn-it, we don't have time for this.   
Anakonda needs help," he argued heatedly.   
Ikira grabbed Jack's shirt, pulling him close. "No we *don't* have time, and you cannot fight,"   
he hissed, eyes as cold as his words.   
Jack winced under the gaze, but refused to give in.   
"I want to help," he hissed back, determinedly.   
Ikira glared at him, then his features softened. Getting angry at the boy would do no   
good. His heart was in the right place, even if his head was screwed on backwards.   
"Then help by staying out of the way. You have to take care of Xyber and that means   
taking care of yourself," Ikira said urgently. "Please, Jack..."   
Jack stared dumbfounded by this sudden change of tone for moment, then nodded,   
shoulder slumping slightly. Jack was not stupid. He knew Ikira was right. The youth could barely   
see straight, let alone fight and Ikira was thankful his young friend could admit to his weakness   
instead of attempting to foolishly prove his valor.   
"Okay. Go. Keep her safe," Jack said softly as let himself slid into the hatch, pulling it   
close behind.   
Ikira was already moving. The boy was safe and now it was time to deal with their   
intruder. A prospect Ikira looked forward to. 

**** 

Anakonda lunged again as the darkly clad woman leapt back, rolling to her feet, drawing   
a long thin blade that sparkled in the moonlight. Anakonda wasn't daunted in the least and leapt   
high, swinging the bone sling down for a head shot.   
It was deflected, not surprisingly, but the maneuver brought her opponents weapon up   
high, exposing her legs. An exposure Anakonda didn't miss, swinging backwards as she landed.   
The woman moved; a blur of shadow as a horn tip caught cloth, the rending fabric loud   
in the silent retreat. Anakonda was already moving as the rapier tip cut bright through the night. 

This child was good! She was impressed even as she felt the horn tip slid along her skin.   
She slashed to drive the girl back and give herself some maneuvering room. If the wild child had   
a longer weapon she'd be a serious threat, but with only the horn sling she would not stand long. 

Anakonda dodged, tucked and rolled and caught the rapier blade, attempting to twist it   
free from the woman's grip. It was a mistake as the woman rolled with the maneuver and brought   
the sword in a wide arc that headed straight for her exposed neck.   
Crack!   
Anakonda stared wide eyed as Ikira's own two swords caught the rapier in a pinch,   
halting it's descent mere inches from her throat. 

Her eyes narrowed. Damn, damn and damn. The weapons master! 

"Surrender," Ikira demanded, hoping it was the last thing his gray clad opponent would   
do. There was an aching pause as the woman seemed to judge her options. Obviously surrender   
was not among them, for without any warning she lunged.   
Anakonda just got out of the way as Ikira parried, returned and trapped the rapier. The   
woman broke free, but not fast enough to dodge one blades lighting quick slash that tore open   
her upper right arm.   
"Surrender, rogue!" Ikira demanded again even as he was pressing forward, swords a   
blur of movement. The weapons crashed as the woman blocked and blocked, but Ikira was   
flawless and even to the untrained eye the woman had no hope of launching an assault against   
the weapon's master. 

By the gods, he was good! Far better than herself, she was more then willing to admit   
that. She needed a moment, just moment to run. She had to break free by the gods. A desperate   
plan formed in her desperate mind. She started with a feint. 

Ikira saw the feint, held his left sword straight out and his right high in anticipation for the   
real attack which came in a form he'd never imagined. The woman threw herself on the left   
sword, the blade sinking in along her right side as she ran up the edges length.   
By the code! He was already trying to free the blade as her rapier blocked his free sword   
and a small knife appeared in her right hand.   
"Ikira!" Anakonda's warning rang out uselessly as the woman's knife slammed into Ikira's   
exposed shoulder. He staggered back in shock, as the woman wrenched herself off his blade,   
using the moment she had won ruthlessly.   
Ikira and Anakonda cried in unison as the bright explosion of light blinded them with it's   
radiance, illuminating the dark plain with the intensity of a lighting bolt.   
It was all over in seconds as Ikira brought his good arm up in guard, but he knew she   
was gone. Gone!   
"**By the code!**" he roared, slashing out at the harmless grass in a fury. He would find that   
rogue and send her to the pits of hell if it was the last thing he did!   
Anakonda came to his side, blinking madly against the residue of the explosion of light.   
"Ikira, how bad are you hurt?" she queried trying to get a look at his injury. He did not   
allow it, letting out a low snarl as he turned, cape snapping behind him as he stalked back to the   
camp. 

**** 

"Ohh, that's got to hurt," Mick exclaimed, peering through his binoculars. He'd been   
watching the battle to the best of his ability and giving Jack a play by play of what he could see.   
Jack threw open the lower hatch at this statement just in time to see Ikira stalk into   
camp, the dagger still buried to the hilt in his shoulder, blood starting the spread darkly across his   
tunic front.   
"Ikira!" Jack slung Xyber hastily as he scrambled from the hatch. "Sit down already," he   
snapped, taking Ikira's swords from him, lending a helpful hand as the older man settled by the   
fire.   
"I shall have her head," his friend grumbled to himself as Willy strolled up with the   
first-aid kit. Anakonda joined them, still rubbing her eyes.   
"Very quick, very crazy. Never see anyone do that," she stated.   
"What happened?" Jack asked, stepping aside to let Willy work.   
"Woman, run up on blade," Anakonda started. She raised her hand and dropped it   
expressively. "Stab Ikira, then off blade. Crazy. Very crazy."   
"Should I tell you this is going to hurt?" Willy asked amicably as he knelt.   
Ikira glared and him at spat through clenched teeth. "Just remove it."   
Willy nodded and handed Jack a thick compresion bandage. "The moment I pull that   
dagger it's going to flow like a river. Get that bandage on it the moment I'm clear," he instructed   
carefully. Jack gulped, taking the white linen. This was definitely not something he was used to   
doing, but he was determined not to let Ikira down.   
"No hitting," Willy told Ikira teasingly, placing one mammoth hand on the weapon's   
master chest, the other wrapping carefully around the hilt.   
Ikira looked amused and pissed at the same time.   
"Then make sure you move quickly," he warned.   
Willy did, with a smooth jerk the knife tore free of flesh and fabric. Ikira gasped but   
clenched his teeth against the pain as the blood ran with shocking speed down the front of his   
chest. Jack flinched into motion, slapping the bandage against the wound, pressing hard, using   
his free hand to lever against Ikira's back.   
"You okay, Ikira?" he asked softly, feeling the tremble running through the older man's   
body.   
Ikira's answer was strained.   
"I have suffered worst."   
Jack grinned. Now that was a typical reply for Ikira. He moved with Ikira as he laid back,   
Anakonda kindly using her bedroll for a pillow as Willy broke out the suture kit.   
"Don't worry, we'll have you stitched up in no time," the mercenary promised. 

**** 

Why? By the gods why did she do it?   
She laid not as far away as she would like, awkwardly wrapping the emergency bandage   
around her midriff. The blow had not been fatal: she knew where to let herself be struck without   
causing fatal damage. It would hurt. By the gods it *did* hurt and would slow her down. But she   
would live.   
Gods, he was marvelous to fight. The speed and accuracy. She allowed herself a touch   
of envy. She'd tried to be a warrior once. Tried and failed. Her balance was not perfect, her   
speed always slightly off. But she had her eyesight, and her patience, and so she had become a   
marksman. A very, very good one at that, but to hold the blades and fight face to face within a   
hairsbreadth...   
She laughed. A deprecate laugh. Face to face had nearly cost her her head.   
She finished, tying off the dressing. No, she was what she was; a sniper, no more.   
Then why did you risk the encounter?   
It was the question that had been rolling around in her head since her hasty retreat.   
Never, in all her many years had she ever put herself at risk of discovery. Surprise was the   
essence of her work, but this time... this time she had gone in knowing full well she might be   
found. Had been found.   
Strangely, she did not regret it.   
By the gods. It was time to join the darkness when she actually enjoyed being found out.   
What had she been thinking?! Now, it would be nearly impossible to kill the boy with the whole   
troop on the alert. And yet, she would follow.   
Why, why, why?   
"You know why," she muttered to herself even as she rebelled against her own thoughts.   
She slung her gun and slipped on her night-vision goggles.   
"You know..." 

**** 

"She should have killed me," Ikira said suddenly. They were gathered round the fire, the   
vehicles forming a protective circle and Mick keeping watch on top of the half-track. Jack looked   
up slightly alarmed from his bedroll next to Ikira.   
"Well, I'm glad she didn't," he said, hating such morbid thoughts.   
Ikira frowned.   
"She had the opportunity and a fatal blow would have been just as easy as a crippling   
one," the older man continued to muse thoughtfully.   
Jack started to catch on to his thinking. "She let you live," he stated.   
Ikira was right, that was puzzling.   
"Maybe she didn't have orders to kill you," he offered.   
Ikira gave a negative head shake. "King Renard or Machestro would happily see us all   
dead. No, she let me live for a reason."   
"Let's hope it's a good reason," Jack sighed, then yawned. "We have enough problems   
right now."   
"The only problem right now is that you're still awake," Ikira replied with a sidelong   
glance.   
Jack sighed and jerked his blanket up to his chin. "You should talk," he hurrumped.   
Ikira chuckled, also getting under his blanket, his shoulder well numbed thanks to the   
painkillers they carried.   
Jack nodded, satisfied but couldn't help but wonder at what Ikira had just spoken about   
as he sought sleep. Yes, their attacker did have a reason, but what was it? 

****   
  



	4. Chapt 4

**In A Heartbeat**   
**Chapt. 4**   
By Laura Boeff   


"The Darklands," Anakonda said softly and with relish. She looked over to Ikira and Jack   
as their own skimmer settled down at the edge of the endless stretch of trees and smiled even   
as her friends frowned at the tangled mess.   
"Home," she declared was drawn out sigh of satisfaction. "We will be safe as long as we   
cause no trouble." This was explained with a meaningful glance thrown at Mick. "Shoot nothing,   
harm nothing, and they should leave us alone.   
"Should?" Mick exclaimed. "What's this should business?"   
Anakonda just smiled and started Scout up, taking the lead.   
"Let's waste no more time," Ikira threw in for good measure as his own skimmer started   
forward.   
Mick glared at them all, grumbling under his breath. "Crazy bunch of..." Then he landed   
a heavy blow to the side of the tank. "Let's getting going already!" he yelled, in the general   
direction of his partner.   
The machine rumbled onward as Mick eyed the thick forest glumly.   
"Just a crazy bunch of..." 

"Doesn't seem as bad as the first time I was here," Jack remarked casually as they   
glided beneath the thick canopy.   
"Amazing how true that is for a number of things," Ikira observed, then his head snapped   
sideways, eyes narrowing. Jack looked with him and for the briefest of moments he got a hint of   
movement in the shadows, but then it was gone.   
"Man.. I hate that," he muttered.   
Ikira chuckled. "Second time not necessarily the charm?" he asked innocently.   
Jack groaned and resisted shoving his friend in the back. "Everyone's a comedian," he   
groused, much to his friend's amusement. That amusement died with an epitaph as Ikira sent   
the skimmer into a hard bank, Jack feeling the grasping touch of the nets edge as it fell away.   
There were definitely more shadows now, moving fast. And attacking.   
"Don't fire!" Jack screamed, twisting back and waving to the half-track.   
"What?! You want us to just stand still and make pretty targets!?" Mick shot back   
sarcastically. Jack sighed and was about to argue when another net caught their skimmers   
wing, part of it catching in the lifter. Ikira was already moving, his sword slashing once through   
the thick fiberous cords. Jack reached out and fought the straining lifter to pull the rest of the   
net free. He tossed the remnants with a grunt as he heard the half-track main guns start to rotate.   
"Don't shoot!" he screamed again, his voice being drowned out by Anakonda who was,   
for the lack of a better description, singing at the top of her lungs. She spoke her native tongue,   
a language Jack found strangely exotic with it's burrs and clicks.   
"What she saying?" Mick asked, momentarily forgetting his desire to fire back.   
Jack made a face and shook his head. "Like I know."   
Anakonda landed Scout and motioned the them to do the same.   
"This is her land, Ikira," Jack reminded him softly when it became clear the weapons   
master was hesitant in giving up the advantage of flight. With a muttered curse, Ikira landed his   
skimmer next to Anakonda.   
Anakonda was still talking, fast and furious, making the occasional gesture to them all.   
She pointed specifically at Xyber with a brisk barrage of sibilant words, then ended her tirade   
sharply.   
"Ana.." Jack started hesitantly, but she shook her head tersely.   
"Silence," she added in a hiss. But Jack couldn't restrain himself   
"We didn't do anything," he started, then paused as another voice entered the   
conversation, masculine and deep. Anakonda listen as the shadows shifted around them and   
Jack felt the muscles in his back twitch hand going unconsciously to Xyber's haft. He suspected   
that if these were Anakonda's people there would be more then a few bone slings pointed in their   
directions at this moment. In fact, he was certain of it.   
The man's voice ended with pointed abruptness.   
"This is not good," Ikira hissed softly, fingers twitching toward his swords.   
"Easy, let's hear them out first," Jack returned as he saw Anakonda frown. "We didn't   
hurt anything."   
"No. But others have," she explained, glaring at one point in particular. "They are   
guarding the whole Darklands from all intruders. They will allow no one in. They order us back   
or they will attack."   
Jack stared at the same point with it's shifting shadows, jaw slack.   
"We have to get to Xyber's holding chamber. Can't you explain that?" he exclaimed.   
Anakonda shook her head, glaring.   
"They not want to hear. Want us out of here," she spat, then flung out more words in her   
own tongue. To Jack it sounded somewhat insulting.   
"We have to go forward," he muttered softly.   
Anakonda snorted with a head jerk. "Explain to them," she growled.   
Jack looked at the shadowy spot and came to a decision.   
"Okay, I will," he said, sliding off Ikira's skimmer.   
"Jack!" Ikira hissed warningly as Jack went striding towards the forests edge, the   
shadows taking human forms. They were mounted on Winged's which looked almost like Bapu   
and were tucked into the nooks and crannies of the ancient trees around them. He knew every   
bone sling was pointed in his direction now, but he kept up a brave facade.   
"Look, I know your people are only trying to protect your homes," he started, throwing   
Anakonda a silent 'thank you' as she started translating his words.   
"We aren't here to cause any trouble. We're only here to help a friend," he went on. "We   
need to get to the tall tower pipe that lays east of here. That is the only place we're going, no   
where else."   
The man's voice interrupted him in a quick diatribe. He turned to Anakonda for a   
translation.   
"They say, we all look well and what help could be found in the tower?" she said at last.   
Jack sighed. Stubborn bunch of... He started to pull Xyber off his back when a faint   
vibration shivered through his body and jogged his memory.   
"Jack?" Anakonda queried as he knelt unexpectedly, placing his hand on the ground.   
"Something's moving under the ground. And it's getting closer," he explained nervously.   
Much to his surprise he had company. The shadow was indeed a man, who was wrapped in   
concealing robes of brown and green. He leapt down, paying Jack no mind, listening to the   
ground.   
"What is it?" Jack asked even though he suspected he knew. The man looked at him,   
green eyes full of dread. He didn't answer but turned and started calling out. The woods around   
them burst in action and the sky was suddenly filled with the Winged and their riders.   
"Great, lets get out here while they're distracted," Mick said happily.   
"What's he saying Anakonda?" Jack demanded, ignoring Mick.   
"Burrower is come. Everyone must be ready to fight," she said softly, face pale with   
worry. Jack stared at the men and women readying for the burrower's arrival. Their weapons   
were many but this was technology they were dealing with. Technology guided by a ruthless   
hand.   
"We've got to help," he said aloud.   
Mick nearly had a coronary. "Excuse me?" he yelped. "Did you say, help? Am I wrong or   
were these people going to kill us a moment ago?"   
"If we help them, then they can't kick us out of the Darklands," Jack argued.   
Mick groaned. "If we run, they won't be around to kick us out," he tried. But Mick knew   
his friends and knew a futile argument when he was faced with it.   
"I know, I know; shut up, Mick," the mercenary muttered under his breath before anyone   
else could, pulling out his binoculars. "Well, lets do it right then."   
"Jack, can you fly?" Anakonda asked suddenly.   
Jack blinked, surprised. "Yeah, I feel pretty okay. Why?" he answered leerily.   
"My people. I will fight with them," she explained, drawing her own bone sling. He caught   
her arm and stared at her for a moment. There was conviction in her eyes, and fear.   
"Be careful," he urged and released her.   
She smiled flippantly. "I'm always careful. You are the fool," she reminded him, already   
heading into the trees.   
Jack laughed. "What friends I have," he sighed getting on Scout, firing it up. Soon he   
joined Ikira in the skies as the ground started to erupt upwards. 

"Ahhh, nothing like getting yourself in fight early in the morning to get the blood flowing,"   
Mick sighed, guiding the half-track back. "You set?"   
"Ready," Willy called from gunnery. Mick nodded and waited for the fireworks to begin.   
The wait was short.   
The black burrower erupted like a foul sore, it's hull a sickly purple hue in the sunlight.   
No sooner had it stopped moving then Machestro's soldiers started running from the portals,   
blasters raised. The air came alive with sling bolts as the first wave fell but the second filled the   
woods with weapons fire as tunnel rats launched from the burrower's top portals.   
"Any day now.." Mick murmured, as two tunnel rats headed their way. He took great   
pleasure in the roaring crack of the tank's guns as the small turret cannons locked on and fired.   
The explosion was beautiful.   
"Two down!" Mick cheered. "And a whole lot left to go." 

Jack brought Scout up out of a hard dive and twisted between two tunnel rats, the   
back-draft destabilizing them wildly, sending them tumbling down to where bone slingers were   
waiting, eager for the opportunity. Jack didn't look, but concentrated on Ikira and his own little   
battle. If one could call taking on five tunnel rats little.   
Ikira rolled and dodged, his skimmer far more agile then the rats, but there was the   
problem with the guns that peppered his left wing. He entered a barrel-roll and dropped behind,   
taking two rats out before the others split up. Two of them found themselves facing Jack as   
Scout's gun crackled to life.   
"Yehaaa!" Jack cheered as he blew through hot debris.   
"Celebrate later," Ikira snapped, pointing down. The last remaining tunnel rat was diving   
toward the ground skirmish, guns targeting on the Winged, taking the flying creatures out of the   
sky one by one.   
Jack slammed the controls down hard. "Come on!" 

"Two degrees right!" Mick yelled as their first heavy volley missed the burrower.   
Machestro's machine started up as the dust from the missed blast settled around it, but   
already the tank's heavy gun was moving. Willy focused in then eased the trigger back.   
The half-track rocked from the mammoth release and the purple hull exploded in a rain   
of fire and shrapnel as the shot landed.   
"Holy...it's still functioning," Mick shouted into the cab as the smoke cleared.   
"On it," Willy assured as the auto feeders chambered a new round. The burrower was   
dropping fast into the dirt.   
"Hurry!" Mick urged and was slammed back by the sudden firing of the main gun again.   
This time more then the hull was damaged; the whole ground ruptured and a column of fire   
seared into the sky as the wretched machine died in whole.   
"Fuel tanks!" Mick whooped loudly. "Are we good or what?!" 

Anakonda growled as another Winged fell, the tunnel rat dodging Jack's strafing run.   
She glared at the red clad figure guiding it then saw an opportunity. She ran for all her worth,   
leaping high and grabbing the crown of a sepka tree. The thin trunk bent from her weight,   
arching to the ground. Just as her feet touched down Anakonda let go her captured foliage   
with wicked smile.   
"Whoa!" Jack yelped, pulling Scout up hard as a tree suddenly smack the tunnel rat in   
the nose sending the machine and pilot catapulting backwards.   
"Nice shot!" he called in passing. Anakonda took the compliment with a smile and   
rejoined the ground skirmish. 

"Should we join in?" Jack called as Ikira came alongside. They circled over but there was   
no doubt who was winning this fight. On the ground there were no equal to Anakonda's people,   
guns or no guns.   
"I don't think that will be necessary," Ikira observed. "I doubt this fight will last long   
enough for us to land."   
It didn't. By the time the skimmer and skiff had touched down the Darklanders were tying   
up prisoners and tending the wounded.   
"Here, let me help," Jack said softly, getting a helpful arm around a limping man. The   
man said something in his own tongue and pointed to where the wounded were being gathered.   
That was easy enough to understand and Jack helped him to the waiting hands of a healer.   
He turned to see Anakonda. She suffered a small burn along her left wrist but otherwise   
was whole and healthy which Jack was thankful for.   
"Good fight," she said, satisfied.   
"A lot of people got hurt though," he pointed out sadly as more were gathered.   
"No. They say when other skirmishes, survivors few. Very few. Machestro is killing   
everyone." She growled softly. "My people."   
"No survivors..." Jack whispered in shock. If that was true then he could see why they   
were happy to suffer only a few wounded. His melancholy revere was shattered as a hand   
landed on his shoulder, turning him about. He wasn't sure where Ikira had come from but   
the weapons master was there with blades drawn at his side and ready to attack. It was the   
chieftain and he took a look at the swords and dropped his hand with several sentences.   
"He says he did not mean to threaten you," Anakonda translated, even before he   
finished. "He wishes to thank you for helping defend our homeland."   
Jack smiled and held his hand out. It was accepted   
"Hey, no problem," he offered. "Maybe now you'll let us go to the tower?"   
Anakonda translated and the chieftain nodded. He added a long string of sentences.   
"We may travel as we will. He asks us to join him tonight for a victory feast."   
Jack shook his head sadly. "We can't. I thank you, but we have to get to the tower as fast   
as possible. We have a friend to help."   
The chieftain nodded, green eyes understanding. He called out and two young men   
came forward. Anakonda nodded as he explained something.   
"He says these two shall guide us and make sure we reach the tower safely," she said.   
Jack smiled and nodded to the Winged riders. "Thank you. We have to go now, but don't   
give up hope. You're not the only one fighting Machestro," he assured.   
The chieftain clapped him on the shoulder and spoke solemnly. Anakonda replied and   
then the man was gone, tending to his people.   
"What'd he say?" Jack asked.   
"May your travel be short and your home warm," she replied.   
"Home..." Jack sighed softly and Anakonda gave him a strange look. He ignored it,   
banishing his own dark memories. Xyber needed to get home, now. 

**** 

She saw him, speaking quietly into his transmitter. She recognized Machestro's soldier   
easily. Foul little bastard. She slipped up silently, dagger swift and sudden. She didn't know how   
much the soldier had reported but it would be no more.   
She watched as they started off with their Winged guides. They were very much in a   
hurry, that was certain enough. With an aching sigh she started through the brush to her own   
silent skiff. With the Darklanders distracted from their battle her movement had become easier.   
It was a blessing she appreciated for nothing else had gone according to design this day and   
she doubted that anything would go as planned ever again. 

**** 

"Lord Machestro?" a disturbed voice called tentatively. Machestro's throne rotated   
gracefully as he stared down at one of his administrators.   
"Yes?" he demanded softly.   
The administrator bowed before continuing. "We have received a very odd report," he   
started. "During a skirmish against the Darklanders the Xyber unit was seen with the boy."   
Machestro leaned forward with a dark glare and a growl. "What?"   
"The soldier reported they were moving out but the transmission ended before a direction   
could be established," the administrator explained nervously under Machestro's dark scrutiny.   
The leader of the underworld was silent for a moment, then slouched back in his throne,   
hands steepled in front of him.   
"Xyber 9 here," he muttered to himself. "But why? Why come so close to the heart of my   
empire?."   
"Sire?" the administrator queried politely.   
"Send out scouts. I want the Xyber located quickly," he ordered with whip-like clarity.   
The administrator bowed and hurried off to complete his task. The throne rotated again   
as Machestro stared at the red shifting walls.   
"So thief, what are you doing here?" he asked the empty air thoughtfully. A humorless   
smile formed on his lips. "Whatever the reason, it will be your fatal error boy," he promised.   
Yes, very fatal. 

****   
  



	5. Chapt 5

In A Heartbeat  
Chapt. 5  
By Laura Boeff  
"That's it?" Mick said, not hiding how utterly unimpressed he was as they stopped at the  
broken towers base.   
Their Winged guides spoke briefly with Anakonda and she answered in kind, then  
translated.  
"They ask if this is what we meant. I have thanked them and told them yes and that they  
could go back to their families."  
Jack nodded and waved as the Winged rose in the air. "Thank you!" he called as they  
waved back before sweeping across the treetops to quickly be lost in the forests expanse.  
"So now what?" Mick sighed.   
Jack shrugged. "We go in." He looked at the tower speculatively. "I don't think the  
vehicles will fit, so Anakonda and I will have to climb down."   
"I'm going as well," Ikira added softly.  
Jack frowned. "Ikira, your shoulder."   
The weapons master silenced him with a glare.   
"And you guys call me stubborn," he moaned. "How about you and Willy keep watch out  
here?"   
Mick actually seem to brighten at the prospect of staying behind.  
"Keep guard, eh? I think we can handle that," he piped, Willy shaking his head in the  
background.   
Jack couldn't help but smile. "Okay. I don't know how long this'll take," he warned.   
"Oh, take your time. I mean, it's not like we've got better ways to get into trouble today,"  
Mick replied airily. Ikira muttered something under his breath but Jack couldn't feel annoyed.  
They were close to getting Xyber home.  
"Almost there," he assured the dormant computer with a pat to Xyber's handle. "Just a  
little longer."  
Anakonda threw the grappling hook, the rope uncoiling behind as it arced high, then  
dropped cleanly into the pipe. With an experimental tug she secured it to Scout.  
"Ikira..." Jack tried but Ikira ignored him and grabbed the rope first, starting the assent.  
Jack cursed under his breath and followed, Anakonda bringing up the rear.  
"Think they'll be okay?" Mick asked curiously.   
Willy studied the tower. "Probably not," he returned.   
Mick nodded. "Yeah, about par for the course."  
  
****  
  
The administrator hurried into the throne room, head politely bowed.  
"My lord," he called, waiting as Machestro turned his attention to him.  
"Yes?"  
"A scout party intercepted two Winged riders. They've found the location of the Xyber 9,  
my lord," the plump little man reported quickly, calling up a computer display on the main wall  
screen. It zoomed in and a red marker appeared. "They are by the main conduit pipe to the  
Xyber 9's holding chamber."  
"What?" Machestro growled, leaping down. The administer flinched as he landed heavily  
beside him a dark storm in his eyes.  
"Why have they returned?" he muttered softly.   
"We don't know, sire. We found nothing of importance in the holding chamber in our  
initial search," the administrator answered and wilted as Machestro glared down at him darkly.  
"Obviously you missed something if they have returned," he hissed menacingly. "Send a  
full regiment. I want Xyber 9 laid at my feet and the boy a smoking corpse! Do I make myself  
clear?"  
The administrator bobbed his head penitently.  
"Very clear, my lord Machestro. Very clear."  
"Then go!" Machestro snarled, sending the little man skittering from the room.   
He studied the map intently, clawed fingers rubbing at his chin.  
"Soon boy. I will have the Xyber and your head very soon."  
  
****  
  
Their flashlights bounced wildly off the ancient stone walls as they finished their dissent,  
landing outside of the holding chamber by the hole Jack had formed from his first fall.  
Jack knelt, peering cautiously inside. Nothing was changed. With the dim light from his  
flashlight and the sun above it was clear the room was empty.  
"All clear," he called, jumping down and rolling clear. He froze for a moment, staring as  
he had the first time he'd been here. He didn't know why, but this place still sent a shiver down  
his spine.  
"You're home, Xyber," he said softly, pulling the computer off his back and moving  
swiftly to the pedestal. "Please, let us be in time."  
He slammed Xyber back into the pedestal and stepped back.  
Nothing happened.  
"Are we too late?" Anakonda asked softly, approaching as Ikira leapt down behind.   
Jack couldn't answer, feeling his heart constrict at the thought.  
"There," Ikira hissed, pointing. They looked, flashlights bouncing across the room to the  
far wall. A panel there was vibrating.  
"And there!" Jack said as a neighboring panel started to shake as well. Then another and  
another; the walls were alive, shivering wildly.  
"What is happening?" Anakonda asked.  
"How should I know?!" Jack shot-back incredulous, spinning to the wall closest to them.   
Pop!  
One of the vibrating panels shot from the wall and landed on six little legs. It paused as a  
square, robotic head appeared under the flat paneled shell. Small antenna twitched and it was  
off, skittering past them and heading straight for the pedestal.  
"No, Jack," Ikira said softly, catching Jack's wrist as he went to follow. "This is what  
Xyber wanted," he reminded as Jack started to protest. "We must be patient."  
"But.." Jack said helplessly as another dozen little robots popped off the walls, followed  
by another two dozen. They swarmed the pedestal, spiraling up Xyber's shaft and clawing over  
his dome.  
"No, Jack!" Ikira snarled again as one little creature started cutting into the protective top  
cover with a tiny, brilliant blue laser. Jack surged against Ikira's gripped but the older man was  
the stronger.  
"They're tearing him apart," Jack snarled.  
"One must disassemble to reassemble," Anakonda said softly, with not an entirely  
convincing look. Another bug joined in the cutting and in less time then Jack would have thought  
possible the dome was freed, the servo connections severed and tossed aside to clang dully  
against the floor.  
Jack felt vaguely ill at the sight of Xyber so exposed. It was like watching a grisly  
surgery. Beneath the protective case was Xyber 9's black box, but now, also exposed were thin,  
delicate wires that disappeared into the black case.  
The little bugs where quickly working, some removing wiring and passing it off to  
neighboring bugs, other reweaving thin threads from hidden spinners beneath their bodies, like  
spiders weaving silk. It was mesmerizing as well as unsettling.  
Anakonda turned suddenly to the massive vault door.  
"I hear something," she warned.   
Ikira moved quickly, pressed himself to the vault door peering outside, Jack just behind.  
Just beyond the door was a large tunnel and down the tunnel was a dull blue light growing  
brighter.  
"Company," he hissed, his swords clearing their sheaths.  
"Well, then lets just close the door," Jack suggested.   
Ikira shook his head. "They would only break through again." He was already moving  
outside. "I will buy us time. Get the Xyber out of here the moment it's repaired."  
"Ikira...no!" Jack yelled. Anakonda made a grab at him but he broke free and ran after  
his friend.  
"Of all the foolish.." Anakonda growled, giving chase as the little robots went about their  
work unheedingly.  
"Damn-it, Ikira," Jack snarled. "You're in no shape." He came to a stumbling halt as the  
blue light filled the tunnel back-lighting the weapons master in an eerie glow. Ikira wasn't the only  
thing the blue glow illuminated. The shadows of a dozen solders cast long and disturbingly in the  
lights fore.  
"Oh no," Jack gulped, realizing for the first time he was unarmed, lacking even Xyber to  
wield against these intruders.  
"Here, fool," Anakonda hissed, pressing a half-dozen throwing wedges into his hand.  
Anakonda herself had her bone sling out, a small quarrel already set in it's string.  
"Thanks," he breathed, then asked even as he snapped one wedge open, the blades  
unfurling. "Is it just me, or is this a bad idea?"   
"It is not just you," Anakonda assured as the soldiers shadows gave way to the soldiers  
themselves. There was a seconds surprise as Machestro's men found themselves confronting  
their targets which Ikira used to his advantage running without a word toward the front-line,  
swords raised.  
Jack was already throwing his wedge with unconscious ease as the twang of Anakonda's  
sling retorted besides him.  
"Cover us," Jack shouted, running forward as he readied another wedge.  
Anakonda seemed to want to say something, but nodded and loosed another quarrel as  
Jack went to back up Ikira. The weapons master had struck down three soldiers when they finally  
regained their senses and opened fire.  
"Yeahaa!" Jack shouted, throwing another wedge as a half dozen energy bolts streamed  
by him.  
"Get back, I'll hold them!" Ikira snarled, bringing his swords down and through one  
soldier's gun. Jack finished the job with a wedge that sent the warrior flying backward into a  
companion.  
"You and what army?" Jack shot-back, yelping as a bolt singed through his hair. The  
solider who neared his mark cried out as a quarrel buried in his arm. Jack ignored him for the  
moment, assessing the remaining forces.  
"Ikira," he shouted, tackling his friend as a heavy gun fired from behind the foot soldiers,  
vaporizing the ground Ikira had formerly occupied. A crew served gun was rolling in behind the  
infantry.  
"Off!" Ikira growled, voice strained. Jack looked down and saw blood seeping through the  
bandage in Ikira's shoulder.  
"This is crazy, Ikira," Jack hissed, already getting to his feet, hooking Ikira's arm and  
hauling him up. There was a flash of silver and Jack instinctively ducked as the solider that had  
gotten way to close for comfort met the wrong end of Ikira's sword.  
Jack whipped out another wedge, feeling the last three with dread. They were  
outnumbered: Badly.  
"Jack?"  
Jack froze and would have met his maker thanks to a well placed laser bolt if Ikira hadn't  
intervened with a well place jerk on his vest. He didn't feel the wall he stumbled into as he  
registered what he'd heard.  
He grinned.   
"Xyber! I just heard Xyber. Come on!" Jack shouted, already running. "Back in the vault.  
Back!"  
Anakonda looked at him like he was insane, but lobbed a last shot and turned toward the  
vault door.  
"Ikira, come on," he yelled at his friend who was lagging behind despite the gunfire  
thickening around him. Jack gasped as a shot clipped his wrist, but adrenaline let him ignore the  
injury and the closeness of the shot only spurred him on as he ran forward for a moment to give  
Ikira a sharp tug for emphasis on his cloak. It was enough and in what seemed an eternity they  
reached to door of Xyber's underground chamber.  
Jack stopped at the door struggling to move it as Ikira ran in. The weapons master cloak  
was riddled with holes but he was otherwise in one piece. The older man skidded to a halt beside  
him and joined him in attempting to pull the heavy door shut.  
"Must weigh a ton," Jack grunted as the mammoth metal structure budged only slightly.  
"Allow me," Xyber's wonderfully sardonic voice called from the background and with a  
distant grinding of ancient gears the door slid shut, muffling the weapons fire peppering the  
outside.  
Ikira slumped against the smooth wall, Jack with him.  
"Think we'd learn our lesson by now," Jack sighed, inspecting his burnt wrist. Now it was  
starting to hurt like hell but he still had full use of his hand. It could wait. Ikira didn't look much  
better, the blood now prominent against his bandage.  
"Obviously not," Ikira sighed frankly.  
"Jack, that door won't hold them forever," Xyber warned and Jack looked up with a smile.  
He strolled unhesitantly to the podium the little robots now gone back to their hidey-holes in the  
wall. He didn't think he'd seen a more wonderful sight then this crabby computers single eye  
shining at him from beneath a canted dome.  
"How ya feeling?" he asked, inspecting Xyber's dome. It was as smooth and shiny as the  
first day they'd met.  
"Much better, thank you. I must say I am tired of you being used for target practice. It is  
not good for either of our health," Xyber sighed, annoyed.  
"Those little creatures?" Anakonda asked, gesturing to the wall.  
"Support robots. They have maintained my vault since the day I was placed here. Repair  
and maintenance are what they do. Individually they are useless, but collectively they have the  
full schematics of my makeup," Xyber explained.   
Jack frowned. "You mean, they can make another Xyber?" he said worriedly.   
Xyber 9 shook his dome. "They have my hardware schematics, not my program files.  
They could only build an empty hull. The damage done to me was shall we say physical, not  
mental," Xyber assured. "Now, if you don't mind, I for one would like to get out of here."  
Jack grinned and reached for Xyber when the floor rippled and a boom rattled through  
the room knocking them all off their feet.  
"What the heck are they using out there?!" Jack gasped in shock.  
"Sonic cannon, Jack. They'll break through any moment," Xyber reported worriedly.  
"Get going. If we've got company down here we're sure to have trouble outside," Jack  
ordered as they scrambled to their feet.  
Anakonda ran to the rope dangling through the hole and started to shinny up it as Ikira  
held it steady.  
"Hurry, boy," Ikira called.   
Jack shook his head in frustration. "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me  
boy! " he snarled and turned in time to get knocked on his butt again as the door exploded into  
so much rubble under another sonic assault.  
"I have had quite enough of you," Xyber 9 snapped irritably. Jack's eyes widen. This was  
Xyber's domain and he wasn't defenseless here.  
"Ikira, get down!" he shouted as the tell-tale whine started. Soldiers flooded in, guns  
raised; and they were greeted by a wave of pure energy that exploded out from Xyber's pedestal.  
It sent the soldiers rolling back with it's force and illuminating the massive vault with the intensity  
of a exploding star that blinded those who had not been hit by the initial assault.  
"Now, Jack!" Xyber shouted. Not needing to be told twice Jack ran up and felt a  
moments satisfaction as his hand wrapped around Xyber's haft. He pulled the computer free,  
slinging Xyber with practiced ease as he made for the rope Ikira was already scrambling up.  
"Keep going," he urged and just as Ikira had disappeared out of the ceiling Jack started  
catching the sounds of hesitant movement below him. He didn't look, concentrating on his  
climbing and moving with a speed he would have found astounding. But then, having  
Machestro's seriously pissed off soldiers behind him was good incentive as his hands went one  
over the other along the coarse length. He frowned as he realized Anakonda and Ikira were  
stopped just shy of the towers lip and were dangling there, unmoving.  
"What are you guys doing?" he demanded just as a shot clipped the towers crumbling  
edge, raining debris on them all. The shot was from outside.  
"We are hiding," Anakonda pointed out dryly. Jack looked fearfully down and expanded a  
throwing wedges knife edge, swinging at the rope beneath his feet. As the excess gave way,  
tumbling down, he felt a certain satisfaction at the cries of alarm that wafted from below. Teach  
them, he thought. Then he got an idea.  
He looked over his shoulder. "Xyber, I need Scout."   
"Jack, the rope is tied to it," Anakonda gasped, eyes wide in alarm.  
"Trust me," Jack said bravely, even as his own heart thumped heavily at his idea. "Do it,  
Xyber."  
Xyber hesitated but his lens flashed and a second following the rope jerked violently,  
dropping them a half dozen feet.  
"Hang on!" he howled, though it was stating the obvious as the rope swung precariously  
and jerked skyward with bone numbing suddenness.  
They exploded from the conduit pipe and swung past an utterly startled tunnel rat pilot as  
Scout rampaged across the sky.  
"Get us down, Xyber!" Jack screamed.  
"I'm trying," Xyber snapped back. "The remote was never meant for delicate  
maneuvering!" The last word came out a shrill scream as Scout dropped groundward steadying  
out suddenly and sending the rope cracking.  
Jack screamed as he lost his grip and went flying into the thick underbrush.   
He heard Xyber calling his name as he laid there stunned, the air driven from his lungs  
from his rough landing and a headache happily announcing it's intention to set up camp in his  
now aching head.  
"Deja vu," he muttered and forced his displeased body to move. Anakonda was nearby,  
helping Ikira up and Scout was hovering, engine rumbling with a distinctly satisfied air.  
"Oh man," Jack whispered as he brought everything into focus. The air was full of tunnel  
rats and the Half-track was valiantly attempting to clear the sky even as it's own hull was being  
peppered with shots. He was moving without thinking, hurtling onto Scout's seat and landing hard  
behind the controls.  
"Jack, we are heavily outnumbered," Xyber wailed as they shot skyward again.  
"Thanks for pointing out the obvious," he hissed and laid on to the guns. For every tunnel  
rat he shot out of the sky two more took it's place and Jack had no doubt more were on their  
way.  
All after him and Xyber.  
Him... and Xyber.  
"Jack, what are you doing?" Xyber exclaimed as Scout pivoted sharply and headed  
straight into the dense forest.  
"Running," Jack snarled distastefully.   
Xyber looked at him then spun around. "They're right behind us, Jack."  
"I know," he said without looking.   
Xyber stared at him. "And you think this is good?" the computer asked, shocked.  
"No, but it's better then having my friend's torn to pieces. They're after us, so I'm really  
hoping to buy the others time to escape," Jack explained as gun fire whizzed past his head.  
"So how are we going to save ourselves?" Xyber asked curiously.  
"I'm working on it."  
Scout nose dived under a thick tree limb then launched skyward, two tunnel rats failing in  
the maneuver and leaving smoking debris in their wake as more of their compatriots joined the  
chase.  
"Jack..." Xyber said worriedly as a few rogue shots seared over one wing.  
"Hang on!" he called and banked hard toward a massive tree. One wing clipped the thick  
bark as he hugged the ancient behemoth too close for comfort. He whipped about and behind  
three unprepared tunnel rats.  
"Yesss!" Jack cheered as his guns found their mark. A tunnel rat went down and second  
was singed as the third broke free.  
"I hate to put a damper on your victory," Xyber said dryly, "but your plan seems to have  
worked."  
Jack hazard a glance behind him. Like hell it had worked! Every tunnel rat was in the air  
and after him.  
"Oh man..." he hissed, weaving through the trees as gunfire blew the woods around him  
to pieces. He dodged and bobbed but knew it was only a matter of time unless he could come up  
with a plan.  
Time ran out first.  
Scout bucked wildly as an energy bolt landed squarely in the propeller tail. Xyber let out  
a wail, dome slamming shut as Jack fought the wildly careening machines downward descent.  
The ground moved up quickly to greet them and after the first jarring strike Jack lost all control of  
Scout and his senses as the world blew up around him in a haze of noise, smoke and dirt.  
Vaguely, Jack was aware of Xyber calling his name repeatedly as he slogged his way  
back to consciousness. He stared curiously at the air bike above him precariously wedged  
against a tree, which was the only thing keeping Scout from crushing him. Not a pleasant thing to  
wake up to. Jack rolled out from under the machine and found himself facing nearly two dozen  
tunnel rats, hovering like vultures, all guns aimed at him.  
Jack gulped and pressed himself against the ruined air bike, feeling Xyber press into his  
back. There was no escape.  
"I'm sorry, Xyber," he said softly and closed his eyes, unwilling to see the laser bolt that  
would assure his own death.  
The high crack of an ancient slug thrower exploded behind him and one rider was  
catapulted back in a spray of blood.  
"What the?" Jack gasped, eyes snapping open as another shot fired and another rider  
fell.  
"Jack!" Xyber shouted in his ears as a dozen battle cries exploded all around him and the  
woods came alive with arrows and sling bolts.  
"It's the Darklanders," he gasped in awe as Winged tore across the tree tops and rained  
down on the surprised tunnel rats. Relief washed through Jack so ponderously that he couldn't  
move as he watched the Darklanders exact their assault with a vengeance.  
It was the explosion of a heavy weapons shell that shook him out of his shock and in the  
distance the Half-track was rolling into view, Mick proudly sitting in the open upper hatch guiding  
the vehicles ponderous guns. In front of the tank was Ikira with Anakonda on the skimmer,  
bearing down with the Darklanders on the routed tunnel rats.  
Anakonda launched herself, rolling gracefully to her feet in front of him.  
"What were you thinking?!" she demanded angrily, though the worry shown clear in her  
eyes.  
He smiled despite her angry triad. "I was thinking about saving my friends."   
The answer was so simple and honest that it deflated Anakonda's temper.   
She sighed and shook her head. "Crazy," she stated and he smiled all the more.   
"Oh damn," The smile was gone as Jack saw a tunnel rat descending on them. He  
grabbed Anakonda and spun about to run and turned straight toward a gray clad woman holding  
an ancient rifle pointed straight at him.   
"Please, just don't hurt my friends," was all he could think to say as he looked down the  
well oiled barrel. His eyes locked with hers, gray-blue meeting brown in a moments assessment  
that seemed to drag into eternity.  
"Down," she said softly, even as the gun raised. Jack didn't need to be told twice as he  
dropped, pulling a protesting Anakonda with him. The gun fired, a tremendous explosion that  
numbed his ears and jogged his memory. That was the noise. That was the gun that had shot  
Xyber.  
He stared up as the riderless tunnel rat careened past to crash harmlessly in the woods,  
it's rider having met his fate at the end of the assassins gun.  
Said assassin now looking down at them, eyes never leaving him as her hands  
chambered a fresh round. Anakonda snarled, pulling her sling, but Jack grabbed her arm.  
"She's the one!" she snarled and Jack could sympathize, it had been him this woman  
had tried to kill him after all, but something was ... different. She held his gaze a second longer  
then broke it, raising the gun to the sky-- toward Ikira.  
"No!" Jack screamed, launching himself as the gun fired. The tunnel rat that had been  
just tucked behind Ikira's heel screamed and fell from his vehicle as Jack and the woman  
crashed in to a heap.  
She didn't resist as he pinned her down. Jack risked a look to the sky and saw Ikira  
flying, unharmed and unpursued. He turned his attention back to the assassin unsure whether to  
thank her or kill her. He instead asked the question that had been on his mind for a long time.  
"Why?"  
  
Why?   
It was the a question she had been asking herself, even here in the heart of battle with  
her target pinning her firm to the ground. The answer was there, if she choose to acknowledge it,  
choose to face it.  
He watched her, eyes wide and confused and angry. Don't hate, she thought suddenly.  
To many people hate. It does no good. It only brings silence. Silence is not a good thing. Trust  
me, I know.  
"I'm tired," she said suddenly, finding strength in his gaze. He was so much like her  
brother. He had been brave and optimistic too. Then the hate got him, and soon the silence of a  
grave at an early age.  
"I'm tired of the silence."   
  
Jack stared. He wasn't sure what reason he had expected but this wasn't the one. He  
looked at her again, trying to find the cold blooded killer that had been stalking him, that had hurt  
Xyber, trying to find some evidence of evil to be angry with but all he could feel was pity. The  
woman was a shell. No more. Just someone pretending to be alive amongst the living.  
He eased up, then stood, offering his hand. She took it and allowed him to raise her to  
her feet.  
"Jack..." Xyber said warningly. Jack couldn't blame him, this was the woman who had  
shot him.  
"What do you want, for me to forgive you?" he demanded softly.   
She simply shook her head.  
"No. I do not expect that. I did try to kill you. I failed, but I did try," she said simply. "I just  
wish..." The sentence died as she stared up. Jack dared to look with her to see the tunnel rats  
numbers were quickly dwindling under the combine assault of his friends and the Darklanders.  
"Jack, shouldn't we being doing something?" Xyber commented, gazing up at the battle  
over their heads. They had been forgotten by the tunnel rats who were doing their best to fend  
against the furious Darklanders.  
"Do you really want me to use you as a club again?" he asked cheekily.   
Xyber turned to him and glared as only the computer could with his dome lowered. "It's  
not stopped you in the past," he huffed.   
Jack laughed. God, he had missed the cranky computer. He watched the tunnel rats  
dwindling numbers and smiled. "Truth is, I don't think we're needed this time."  
Instead, he turned his attention to the woman in gray... and found her gone and  
Anakonda was sitting on her rump, blinking confusedly at him.  
"Where'd she go?!" he demanded, looking wildly about. Anakonda shoved herself  
upright, shaking her head.  
"She said "sorry" and touched my neck here," she muttered with a little gesture and a  
glare, "I went numb all over and fell, when I get up she was gone."  
"Oh man," Jack groaned. He looked over his shoulder hopefully." Xyber?"  
"Don't ask me," Xyber returned indignantly. "My attention was on the battle, same as  
yours."  
"Great!" Jack howled, throwing his hands up. "I've finally caught the woman trying to kill  
me and she gets away. Now I'll have to wait till she tries to shoot me again to find her."  
"I don't think so..."  
Jack looked over to where Anakonda was peering at the ground. Discarded amongst the  
foliage was an ancient, well cared for slug thrower. Anakonda lifted the weapon distastefully and  
Jack took it.  
"You're lucky you survived, Jack," Xyber commented. "While primitive, the destructive  
capabilities of this gun exceed modern equivalents."   
Jack studied the weapon. "The reason I'm alive Xyber is because you got in the way," he  
sighed, then frowned. "Did I thank you for that?"  
"Jack, you know you don't have to thank me," Xyber said softly.   
Jack smiled at him. "Thank you anyway."  
"There's more," Anakonda announced and lifted a bag with a small note attached. She  
unfurled the little bit of paper, then started reading. "If you are reading this then my choice is  
made. It is time for me to leave my sanctuary of silence and return to the world. Perhaps we will  
meet again. Accept this token of payment in restitution for all you have done."  
"What?" Jack stammered as he opened the bag. Inside was a hefty pile of gold coinage  
which left him at an utter lost. "But...I haven't done anything."   
Anakonda looked in the bag, equally impressed.  
"Crazy," she stated. "Said she was crazy, and crazy she is."  
  
No, she thought, not crazy; just waking up.   
She watched the two turn to the weapons master as his skimmer landed.   
Perhaps someday you will understand, she thought. Perhaps one day I will tell it to you.  
She slipped into the woods while the Darklanders were still busy moping up Machestro's  
troops. Her "why" was now answered. Answered and accepted.  
I could not kill for it would kill your family. Yes, family in all but blood. My family died as  
such. One by one by one.   
She envied him. She could admit that. But she would not take what was his. She would  
no longer take what did not belong to her. The silence had grown too deafening and it was time.  
She'd once imagined this day and found her speculations lacking to the reality. Sore of body and  
free of weapons she found herself strangely light: Strangely content. She thought of her brother  
and smiled. You were wrong my sweet brother. Revenge is not the way. Killing is not the way.  
Believing is.  
She believed now. Believed she could actually live again.   
She paused, looking back to the battlefield she could only hear but not see.  
Someday, I'll explain it too you, she thought happily.   
Someday.  
  
"She escaped?" Ikira snarled softly.   
Jack shrugged and sighed offering up the note.  
"Yeah, don't rub it in," he muttered as Ikira scanned the parchment. His frown deepened  
as he looked up to surrounding woods. It seemed as if he couldn't decide to be angry or  
condoning. In the end he tucked the paper into the coin purse.  
"We will met her again," Ikira stated at last  
"Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of," Jack hurrumped.  
Ikira looked wistfully, shaking his head slowly. "No, we have no reason to fear her  
anymore," he said thoughtfully.  
Jack looked at him like he'd grown a second head.   
Ikira elaborated. "She's decided something," he started. "We all reach a point in our lives  
where we have to make hard decisions. Something about you, about us, helped her decide. She  
has decided to stop pursuing death."   
Ikira took the gun and held it up. "She has cast out her demon." Then softly, so softly  
only Jack heard. "I understand that. Yes, I do."  
Jack blinked and frowned. Maybe that was it. Just as Ikira had to decided to turn against  
Machestro and face life with the guilt of his past, perhaps this woman had reached a point that  
had made her make her decision.  
"I hope she's happy," he said suddenly.   
Anakonda blanched. "What?!"   
"Well, she's murder when she's not," he pointed out and Anakonda was hard pressed to  
argue as Ikira chuckled.  
Their discussion was suddenly interrupted by a sing-song of Darklander speech. Jack  
was pleased to see the chieftain striding up to them.  
He met him half-way, hand extended.  
"Thank you for helping me out of that jam," he said and Anakonda translated. The  
chieftain took his hand and smiled, speaking rapidly. Jack looked to Anakonda who was  
frowning.  
"He says to thank the gray woman," she started, then questions and counter question  
followed.  
"What?" Jack demanded, impatient at being left out.   
"He says it was she that rescued our captured guides. She led the way here and it was  
her gun that sounded the attack," Anakonda explained, perplexed. "Crazy."   
"Well, thank him anyway. Are our guides okay?" Jack pressed on. There was a moments  
exchange.  
"Yes, they will heal." Anakonda answered. "He asks if we would stay the evening with  
him, to celebrate?"   
Jack didn't miss the hint of eagerness in her voice at the suggestion and hated that he  
had to say what he said.  
"No," he sighed, seeing her frown at him. "As long as Xyber or me are here they'll only  
be in danger. It'll be better for everyone if we just get as far from here as possible, as quickly as  
possible."  
Anakonda looked at him for moment and he waited for her to protest but she nodded  
instead and explained. The chieftain nodded and smiled sadly.  
"Perhaps someday you will come back," she translated. "Someday when the woods are  
safe and the land open to all."   
The chieftain offered his hand this time and Jack took it with a smile.  
"I look forward to it," he assured and paused as Anakonda hugged the man with  
surprising fierceness, whispering something in his ear. The chieftain nodded and delivered a  
quick and affection tousling of her hair before she turned away, heading toward Scout without  
another word.  
"What was that about?" Jack wondered softly, but Xyber could only shrug with a bobbing  
of his dome.  
"I did not catch what she said. I'm afraid whatever it is, is must be a mystery for another  
day," the computer said. "I think your idea about going home sounds wonderful."  
Jack grinned. "Same here."  
He kept smiling as he hopped onto Scout, just in front of Anakonda. The others were  
gathering up around him, the Darklanders waving and whistling their good-bye's.  
Everything was all right now, in more ways than one, he suddenly realized. In a  
heartbeat his world had been turned on end, Xyber hurt, him hunted and all of them racing  
against time, Machestro, and their unknown assassin, and now...  
... and now Xyber was healed, Machestro was thwarted -the Darklanders having taken a  
tremendous leap forward in attaining their freedom from his tyranny- and, perhaps most  
importantly of all, somewhere out there was a woman who'd found a reason to live, not to kill.  
"Not a bad couple days work," he chuckled to himself, then with infinite satisfaction gave  
the order. "Let's go home guys!" 


End file.
